


Tekken drugs and prostitution

by LeavesRwhatMakesPeople



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Drugs, Multi, Police, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeavesRwhatMakesPeople/pseuds/LeavesRwhatMakesPeople
Summary: The fictional story using Tekken to play a crime world fill with action sex drug police and more.
Kudos: 1





	Tekken drugs and prostitution

This story is totally fictional and all character use in this story is for visual imagination.  
______________________

Jin kazama is the gang leader of the kazama clan. The clan has many members most are male members the two leading male members are ganryu a huge sumo wrestler and beak a taekwondo specialist these two members are at the front line and spend most of their time collecting money, drugs, and women. Jin's close cousin asukas is a female member of the group she runs the prostitution business however she has been a train fighter since youth under the disciplined of kazama karate. 

The kazama clan all the members share a 3 huge mansion bought buy the drug and prostitution money. Everyone is feed and taken care by their superior. From the outside the clan looks like a great business considering they supply all the members with side jobs doing regular work for bars and clubs they own. However on the inside drugs and prostitution bring in more money than they need.

The 3 mansion are split between the leading members. Each group responsible for taking care of their own mansion.

@ jin's hq (mansion)  
The mansion jin lives in is mostly quiet there are very few members there. Mostly security guards on the outer building. However today from jin's bedroom the sound of a woman moaning can clearly be heard. In side the room a brunette Bob haircut woman was topless wearing only a black pantyhose was being fuck from behind by jin. The woman has a beautiful body as jin grab on to her B size breast and hump her as much as he could. Jin enjoy having sex with this woman the most. As he never had another woman who satisfied him more. As jin finish up he call her by her name "Anna" and left to shower as he had business to attend.

Anna was one of jins train assassins she live as she like with no really duties her only job is to watch over jin from the shadows.

Jin and all the leading members met up and exchange information. It seems that the cops has caught on to their criminal actions and are keeping a close eye on them. However at the moment Jin requests everyone to continue doing what they have been doing but stay on high alert. All the leading clan members return to their headquarters.

A few days later from jin's chamber the sound of him moaning in pain can be heard. This time his second assassin a blonde pony tail woman with a fine body wearing leather black catsuit with her crotch exposed can be seen mercifully riding on jin's penis while his legs dangling in the air as the woman humps jin her right hand is squeezing his testicles harder and harder. As jin scream in submission she is filled with excitement. Jin pled as he cries shouting her name "Nina". Nina continue ever harder until jin loses conscience. With the fun over nina proceed to the shower leaving jin in the bedroom.

Jin does not enjoy Nina however the only payment Nina was willing to take was the pleasure of abusing jin. Jin had to endure this painful process every week. 

With two high train assassins watching over jin sometimes jealousy causes a brawl.

As the weeks goes by more and more unfamiliar faces join the prostitution ranks. And the drugs are being bought and sold daily. 

Jin normally spend time with some of the prostitute as he tries to find one that will satisfy him. But it seems no one can make him feel as excited as when he is with Anna.

As the week continue to pass by the police decides to send in a special force highly trained female fighter by the name of Lili they want her to go in as a prostitute. 

Lili has a gorgeous body and attract jin at first glance. Lili has the sexiest legs jin has ever seen immediately he caress them. Lili wore a fur coat over a white summer dress and white pantyhose.

Jin rudely drags Lili to his bedroom . Jin undressed himself and didn't want any foreplay he wanted to fuck Lili, however Lili give him a quick leg job it was all it took to make jins hard cock cum. Lilis legs made jin more excited than annas pussy. It was incredible no one had done that to jin. Lili completely milk jin dry with only her legs. Jin slowly fainted from the exhaustion of cuming so much. With this time Lili spend trying to dig up any criminal action.

As Lili started searching around Anna and Nina drop into the room. The two assassins accuse Lili of being a spy however Lili quickly talk her way out of the accusations. With jin past out the two assassins wouldn't leave his side and therefore Lili was unable to do any more digging around. 

When jin regain conscience he recall the amazing leg job he received and wanted Lili to remain in his room even though jin had business to attend. Jin finish cleaning himself and left to see ganryu and beak for drug business. Anna and Nina both had no choice both to escort jin. Lili now has the mansion to explore as she did her work it was clear that the kazama clan was smuggling drug and human trafficking. Lili left the mansion before jin and the rest return.

Lili reports her finding to the police hq and the team plans to put the kazama clan into jail. Unfortunately the members were highly train so the police wants Lili to bring them in one by one starting with asuka the leader of the prostitute business. 

Along with the police Lili raid the mansion where asuka was living in. From asukas room the sound of moaning could be heard as a member and asuka were having sex. The man humping asuka fiercely as she laid on her back. As the raid got closer to the bedroom asuka notice something was wrong and dress herself she quickly move outside the bedroom and found out that the police are arresting the group Asuka tries to get away through the back gate however Lili now dress in a police uniform waits to bring her in. Asuka wasn't going down without a fight.

The two girl starts fighting asuka was no match for Lili. Asuka tries throwing multiple attacks but Lili was able to dodge all of them lili. Lili dashes in throws a flying knee to asukas abdomen causing asuka curl up and walk backwards Lili spread her legs and grabs asuka around the neck and under the arm as she puts asuka into a triangle hold putting asuka to sleep. Lili then cuffs up asuka and brought her back to the hq.

Quickly news reach jin and he is piss off not sure of how the police got hold of the information. Jin knows now the police will target the drug mansion he tells ganryu and beak to kill the police when they arrive. The men get ready as the police close in on the mansion. Unaware the police fill for the traps and no cars can pass through to the mansion this meant everyone had to go by feet. The gang members were all hiding in the bushes waiting to ambush the police as they came by. Guns fire and many police were killed and injured the police had no choice but to retreat back to their cars. They needed help but realize that going in to get the leaders will take more planning. 

As the police plan to arrest the members they gather more weapons to help them while all the members were out protecting the yard ganryu and beak remain in the lobby. Lili dress back in her prostitution clothes appears in the lobby the men were not sure why she was there. Lili approach them and they both became hard as both man wanted to fuck her. As beak undressed himself Lili drive her knee into his crotch beak cried in pain Lili quickly threw a second knee between his legs again causing beak to fall down and curl up as his body goes into intense trauma. Ganryu angrily attempt to attack lili. Ganryu bull rush and tries to grab Lili the attempt fails as Lili hops into the air jump high above and lands her into a sitting position with her pussy against ganryus face her thighs tightly wraps his head as she rolls backwards tossing him to the ground. Ganryu flat on his back with Lili sitting on his face Lili pounds his face until he submit. Lili arrest the two leading members as the police eventually gets the yard clean up all the drug and prostitution has been clean up however the police knows in order to prevent future problems they must arrest the clan leader jin.

Shortly after the news hits jin and he has little security guards with aside from the two assassins. It seems like jin wants to talk himself out of the situation as all criminal actions have been stopped however the police were already set on raiding the place.

It was evening and jin retreated to the deep end of his mansion Anna and Nina waited in the hall leading to jins hideout. Anna dress in a sexy red dress with a slit up to her waist revealing her legs cover in black pantyhose. Nina dress in a short purple dress wearing matching guitar belts stockings. The assassins looks like they were ready for a party. 

The raid of the building began the police crowded the building making their way to the hall with two beautiful assassins waited for them. The two assassins welcome the police as they surround them. Anna jumps into the crowd of police and immediately attacks them Anna grabs the gun from one police and use his body as a shield she spins the police around and shoots and kill many of them. Nina follows annas lead and do the same quickly the two assassins wipes out the crowd of police. The lead police officer with not much choice calls for more back up. 

As the noise calms down Lili drops into the hall of dead police men. Still wearing her prostitution clothes the three sexy ladies were about to start an intense fight. Anna grabs a gun fire shots at Lili she uses the dead corpse for protection Lili then manges to escape the room. Nina follows Lili the two blonde fight it out in the hallway Nina began chasing her from the hall Lili stops and throws a kick to Nina's the kick lands and knocked Nina against the wall Nina fires back with a two hand palms attack striking Lili in the abdomen. More strikes thrown from by both ladies Lili lands a hard knee into Nina's groin. Nina cries in pain Lili grabs Nina's face and smash her head against the wall. A gun shot fires at Lili she avoids it. Anna throws the gun away using the last bullet. Nina dizzy from the impact is left on the floor Lili charges Anna and throw multiple attacks Anna avoid most of them. The intense fight continue as both ladies battles Anna lands a hard kick into Lili crotch then presses Lili against the wall Lili reversed and slam Anna against the wall. Anna throw a uppercut plam strike hitting Lili and knocked her out cold. Anna staring at lilis legs she wanted to ride the sexy legs but felt it would be a stupid idea. Anna was ready to kill Lili but jin stop her. It seems like the police are bringing reinforcement jin wants them to escape. However jin still wanted to enjoy lilis sexy body. Anna carried Lili and the clan all left to the roof. 

A helicopter was waiting as they got closer Lili regain conscience and threw herself off anna. Jin and Nina turn around to see Lili and Anna about to fight. Jin knows there isn't much time to escape. Lili knows if she can hold them off for a few more minutes the reinforcement will arrive and they will be able to arrest all the clan. Lili starts battling Anna with jin and Nina watching. Anna tries to finish Lili off fast but the blonde was more than a match as Lili lands a head kick sending Anna face first into the ground. Jin and Nina already half ways to the helicopter Nina attempt to go back and help as jin dashes for the helicopter. Lili jumps on to Anna's back and put her into a rare naked choke hold Anna fighting to break free as Nina approach. Lili tighten the hold as Anna's eye rolled backward Lili push Anna's body aside as Anna tries to get up she was dizzy and crawl like like a dog struggling to get back to her feet. Still daze Anna attempts a spinning back hand attack swinging wildly Lili ducks under the attack Anna barely maintaining her balance as lili meets Anna face to face Lili smash her knee into Anna's crotch dropping her to her knees bent over holding her cunt. Nina finally arrived and immediately started attacking Lili Nina's attacks were not very effective as lili manged to dodge most of them. As Nina and Lili continue to fight Anna slowly stumbles her way to the helicopter while holding on to her painful cunt Lili aware of Anna's movement attempt to catch her but Nina's had battle Lili enough to allow Anna to escape. Lili with little choice but to kick Nina ass. Lili quickly lands multiple attacks knocking Nina down to the ground at this point jin is fed up and fire a gun shot in the air. Lili stops and Nina dashes to the helicopter. Although jin wanted to take Lili as prisoner it seems the time would not allow it. Lili could only watch as the clan leader and his two assassins fly off. 

Moments later the reinforcement arrive to see many dead police men Lili all alone on the roof. No excuse Lili just puts her head down as she walks towards the commanding officer and tells him "they got away". Some how their helicopter was able to go undetected by air station headquarters and disappears along with the kazama clan.

After the harsh raid jin use his money under a false name to purchase a new mansion. The clan began their old ways this time starting off only with drug smuggling as prostitution was much harder for them to run.   
In a new place hidden from the police in his new mansion the beautiful sound of Anna moaning could be heard and occasionally sounds of jin panting. Jin tried Anna's leg job but was unsatisfied compared to what he experienced with Lili. Although Anna had sexy legs something was missing Anna could not make jin cum as easy as lili. Jin still adore Anna since her pussy was the best he ever had. 

As six months pass jin request his two assassins to find Lili and bring her to him. Even Anna knew their was something special about lilis legs and Anna had wanted to hump it before but she couldn't understand why. The two assassins agree to the task. 

Find out next what will happen and why Lili legs were so enchanting.


End file.
